Hurt
by xMyxShadowsxHeartx
Summary: Why Reno likes to drink and how he decided to be a Turk.


It's me again, and i'm really hyper lol, this is about our be-loveded red-headed turk. T-T i wish he was real!

Disclaimers: i do not own ff7, or reno, or rude, or his mother, BUT i DO own his brother hahaahaha...- -' he's still not the same as Reno though. T-T  
Enjoy!

Hurt

Reno clumsily got out of Rude's car, he was drunk, and hadn't said a word to anyone all day. Only Rude knew why. Rude was very worried about his best pal Reno; it wasn't unusual for Reno to drink loads. But Reno looked so blank, bitter and hurt, so no one could tell what kind of day he was having.

Of course Rude knew why he was like this, why he drank so much and acted really hateful and hurt on this particular day.

Rude tried to follow Reno up to his apartment, but drunken Reno kept him out by slamming the door in Rude's face and locking it. Reno walked into his bathroom and began to take his clothes off. He then stood in the shower, turned in on and sunk into the corner of it.

Soon, he was deep in his thoughts.

_I...hurt myself today,_

_To see if I still feel,_

He remembered when he was twelve years old. Everything felt quite normal to him, he was young and happy.

Until one day…

_I focus on the pain,_

_The only thing that's real,_

One evening when Reno came home, he saw the door was slightly open. He also noticed that it had been forced open. Reno ran further into the house and saw that everything was trashed.

_The needle tears a hole,_

_The old familiar sting,_

"MOM?" he yelled as he ran through the house, he was really scared of what he would find. Finally Reno ran up to his mother's room, as soon as he walked in he saw the words "WHORE" written in blood on the wall.

Reno ran into her bathroom and there he found her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He stood there shocked, he felt like his was going to throw up. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. He ran out of her room, and ran into something that was hanging in front of him. Reno picked himself off the floor and looked up, there staring back at him was his brother, who had been hanged.

Reno let out a scream.

_Try to kill it all away,_

_But I remember everything,_

Reno ran as fast as he could out of the house, he suddenly stopped.

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend,_

He realized that he had no family left.

He put together the pieces of who did this to them. His mother and brother were murdered by someone he hardly knew but always hated.

_Everyone I know, _

_Goes away in the end,_

Reno clenched his fists and furiously rubbed away his tears. He could imagine the smirk on the killer's face. The fucking bastard will pay.

He will get revenge.

_You could have it all,_

_My empire of dirt,_

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you hurt,_

Reno left his hometown, in order to find the murderer; he will definitely get his revenge for his mother and brother. He clutched the sharp knife he was carrying, a smirk glued on his face.

_I wear my crown of shit,_

_On my liar's chair,_

_Full of broken thoughts,_

_I cannot repair,_

Reno was still in the shower; the cold water was beginning to numb him. He remembered the night he killed the fucking bastard, he walked back to his broken home drenched in his blood. His smirk was still there.

_Beneath the stain of time,_

_The feeling disappears,_

Reno got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He slowly walked up to the mirror that hung in his bathroom and stared into it, thinking,

_You are someone else,_

_I'm still right here,_

He looked long and hard at his reflection.

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend,_

The longer Reno looked at his reflection, the more it reminded him of that fateful night. He clenched his fists…

_Everyone I know,_

_Goes away in the end,_

And he smashed his reflection,

_You could have it all, _

_My empire of dirt,_

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you hurt,_

The blood ran down his arm,

_If I could start again,_

_A million miles away,_

Rude crashed through his apartment door and ran straight into Reno's bathroom. Reno stared at him, his fist still covered in blood.

_I would keep myself,_

_I would find a way._

That night when Reno killed his father, was when he decided to be a Turk.

OOOOoooooooo...plz R&R, sing song voice thank YooooooUUU!


End file.
